The Dawn Of The Dragon Age
by StarkWolf95
Summary: Set 25 years after the downfall of the empire. A new generation of Dragon Riders keeps the peace between the races from their newly established base. However the peace is a futile one. An ancient evil has awoken from its eternal slumber bringing with it a darkness that threatens to engulf the land and everyone in it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I would like to make it clear that i do not claim any ownership over the realm of Alagaesia or the Characters within.( With the exception of the New Riders). All of which are the rightful property of Christoper Paolini and his team.**

 **Prologue**

Five and Twenty years had passed since Eragon Shadeslayer vanquished the Black King and the people of Alagaesia lived in a prolonged period of peace and prosperity. During this time Eragon reunited with his half brother Murtagh and together they set about the restoration of the Island of Vroengard. It was a long arduous process but by the twenty second year together with the help of the Eldunari they used their vast knowledge of magic to establish a huge breathtaking city upon the southern shores of the island. The brothers named the city Selenia after their late mother and from there they set up base of the New Rider Capital.

A new system was introduced where upon every year on the day of the Anniversary of the Black Kings downfall , Murtagh and Thorn would scour a region of Alagaesia. In their posession they would carry three dragon eggs of the Eldunari's choosing from Vault of Souls. On their travels they would stop at every town and village they came across, be it Human, Elven, Dwarven or Urgal. Their first venture to Surda had proved sucessful, Murtagh had returned to Selenia accompanied by a young lowborn Human girl by the name of Raiana astride the beautiful female purple Dragon, Enae. However the second years visit to Du Weldenvarden had been quite the opposite. Murtagh visited countless Elven towns and villages and thousands of Men,Women and Children both high born and low had been presented to the chosen eggs but they had remained stubborn, deeming none of them worthy so Murtagh was forced to returned to the Capital empty handed.

So the Brothers focused their attentions purely on Raiana and Enae and under there instruction the two flourished, quickly growing into a formidable partnership. Selenia was not only home to the Riders and their Dragons, The entire population of Werecats had also taken up residence. They too had flourished there and the city had become densely populated with the strange shape shifting beings that Eragon held in high esteem.

The twenty fifth Anniversary of the Fall of the Empire soon came around and Murtagh and Thorn had taken to the wind once again, Towards the Beor Mountains this time and the many Dwarven cities that lay concealed within.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Murtagh**

It was almost sunrise when Murtagh was suddenly awoken by a thundering roar. It took him a moment to get his bearings, Soon he realised he was airborn still astride his closest companion. The cold breeze rushed around him stinging his cheeks and making his eyes water. The leather saddle straps that kept him bound in place were chaffing against the skin on his muscled calves causing him severe discomfort and a large dent had appeared in his breast plate from the spike that he had propped himself against. They had been flying all through the night and now that the cover of darkness had lifted some, Murtagh noticed Lake Tudosten sprawled out beneath him.

 _What is it?_ Murtagh demanded with his thoughts. Reaching out towards his companion for an explanation to the rude interruption.

 _Look ahead._ The familiar deep rumbling tone sounded inside his mind. He did as instructed, craning his neck to get a better view. In the distance he could just about make out a dark silhoutte that blanketed the horizon.

 _Is that..._ Before he could finish Thorn interupted him mid sentence.

 _The Beor Mountains... I can smell the stench of Dwarf flesh even from here._ Suddenly unease gripped at Murtagh. Of all the journeys he would under take he had looked forward to this one the least. He was unsure what reception he and Thorn would receive from the Dwarves considering the heart ache they had caused them in the past. He knew the Dwarves were famed for the grudges that they held and they were a very patient people who tended to wait for the right moment to exact vengeance. He must have been thinking out loud again as Thorn soon spoke.

 _I will never let them harm you little one._ The deep soothing tone calmed his nerves instantly as it had so often in the past.

 _After all these years you still insist on calling me that!_

 _Always._ He began to make the deep rumbling sound which resembled laughing that he made often when he found something amusing and a puff of smoke filled the air from his nostrils.

 _Besides the Dwarves need us more than we need them._ Convinced by his friends wisdom he stopped to worry. The dwarves had been desperate for their chance to join the Pact and Eragon had agreed to present the eggs to them. Murtagh and Thorn were both certain that a dwarf would make a terrible excuse of a Rider, but despite their strong protests Eragon had insisted that it was imperitive that they travel there.

It was another hour before they reached the foot hills. Rather than stopping at every town as they had on previous journies they continued on, Gliding through the towering jutted peaks, making a beeline for the hollow mountain Farthen Dur, where the Dwarven Capital Tronjheim was concealed. They had received word before leaving Selenia that King Orik had gathered all thirteen clans there for the Anniversary celebrations.

Thorn was perfectly accustomed to spending days on end on the wing without rest or food but the long journey made Murtagh weary. They had spotted no sign of civilization amongst the towering pillars of stone and Murtagh almost felt greatful to King Orik for making this journey easier for him.

 _The Dwarves hide like rats in their burrows, scurrying through their bolt holes in the stone to avoid the gaze of their superiors._ Thorn grumbled after a while breaking the silence.

 _There are no Dwarves here_ He responded in a puzzled tone.

 _You still have much to learn young one, The Dwarves are everywhere here. They know we are here and i can smell the fear oozing from them._ Murtagh didnt respond. Instead he cleared his thoughts and expanded his consiousness drawing on the energy around him as Eragon had taught him. He brushed gently against the stone below with his mind, anxious at what he might find. At first he found nothing but cold emptiness, So he pushed further penetrating the stone with great force. Suddenly he noticed the entire area around him buzzed with energy. it seemed to seep from the mountains themselves as though they were alive. He began to probe further and soon he noticed it wasnt the mountain that emitted the energy as he first believed but instead it was tens of thousands of life forms that resided within. He withrew his consiousness and slowly began to form a reply.

 _We have arrived old friend._ Thorn grumbled softly but didnt respond. He stopped beating his wings and instead hovered above the cloud line. Unease began to creep upon Murtagh again at the prospect of coming face to face with King Orik and the impending doom that he had convinced himself would befall them. He reached for the saddle bag and pulled out the contents, a large brown sack bound with a length of rope which he knew was his only bargaining chip. he placed the parcel in his lap and began to untie the cord. Once opened he peered down into the sack and marvelled at its contents. inside where two medium sized dull coloured dragon eggs, one was black of colour and the other was a dark green. Although dull they were still more beautiful than any gem stone Murtagh had seen. Tucked beneath them was a considerably smaller egg the colour of Amber. The small under developed egg glistened brightly, illuminating the sack with a faint glow.

He thought back to the moment that the Eldunari had selected these three eggs in particular for the Dwarves. He had laughed when he had been presented with the tiny fist sized egg. He had seen eggs inside the vault which were ten times it's size and he was bewildered why this tiny thing would be of any use to them. The Eldunari of the White Dragon, Umaroth had informed him that this egg was the product of relations between Glaedr, The golden dragon that had died at their hands while they were under the control of Galbatorix and Agaravel another Dragon that had stood valiantly against the Forsworn during The Fall. After the history lesson from the ancient dragon even Murtagh agreed that such great parentage could not be denied.

Murtaghs thoughts were interrupted as the clouds broke for a moment, below he spotted a huge welcoming party at the base of the mountain. a Thousand little bodies scurried below like termites in a mound. He wrapped his arms around the spike on Thorns neck and spoke with his mind.

 _If we are going to die today, Then lets atleast give these bastards an entrance to remember us by._ Thorn didnt need to be convinced, He beat his wings propelling them high into the atmosphere, the air was thin and ice cold at such high altitude and Murtagh struggled to catch his breath as they ascended even further. Suddenly he came to a halt and fell into a vertical nose dive. As they free fell through the air they gathered immense speed. Murtagh muttered some word in the ancient language and almost instantly breathing became alot easier to him. As they pierced the cloud line Thorn let out a long deafening roar that echoed across the mountain range causing a small land slide in the distance and quickly fanned out his wings to slow the descent. The spectators below grew larger with each passing second. Suddenly Thorn twisted in the air, maneuvering into a continual backwards somersault which made Murtagh feel sick to his stomach. As he flipped towards the ground he let out a stream of red flame from his maw, which shaped into rings of fire in the sky.

To Murtaghs complete amazement the Dwarves burst into a rapture of cheers. He could not have hoped for a warmer welcome from them. They scrambled to make a clearing and Thor landed with a graceful thud that shook the earth and caused several dwarves to loose their footing to his amusement. Murtagh jumped down from the saddle, relieved to finally be able to stretch his legs again. He was crowded by jubilant dwarves who all rained praises upon them. Suddenly a booming voice sounded over the crowd and all fell silent.

"Hail the Red Rider!" the mysterious voice called. Suddenly a path cleared and Murtagh noticed a pot bellied dwarf with grey hair and a matching long grizzly grey beard hobbling towards him. At first he did not recognise the man, But he instantly recognised the crown that sat upon his head. He bowed his head and sunk to one knee in the presense of the aging King of the Dwarves.

"Your Grace" he muttered while looking down at the ground.

"Stand, you kneel to no knurla here, technically we are brothers after all" He rose slowly and Orik continued to adress him. " Five and twenty long years us knurlan have waited for my clan brother to honour the pact he made t-"

 _And the Urgal's must wait a year longer yet Nar Garzvhog does not whine._ Thorns thundering tone cut in before he could end his sentence, From the look on Oriks face Murtagh could tell that Thorn had also spoken to him directly.

"All i ask is that i might see them with my own two eyes" Orik spoke almost unfazed by the sudden interruption. Thorn let out a low growl but beside that he remained silent.

"As you wish... Brother" Murtagh muttered in response and the King let out a roar of laughter. Murtagh reached for the saddle bags withdrawing the brown sack and set about loosening the cord. Once loose he presented the sack to Orik who snatched at it eagerly as the surrounding dwarves crained their necks to catch a glimpse. The Kings eyes lit up as he glanced down into the sack making him look youthful once more. He didnt speak, instead he clasped Murtagh by the shoulder with his free arm, Pulling him into a tight embrace.

"It is true... I have gemstones of every shape, size and colour within my treasury, but never in my long life have i seen a stone of such breathtaking beauty" He turned to adress his people and spoke proudly.

"This Day will go down in history, Tonight we feast and come dawn the selection will begin!" The crowd erupted into joyful cheers once more. Orik turned to Murtagh and spoke in hushed tones.

" I must insist that the eggs remain under my protection until morning. There are deep dwellers disguised here amongst my people who would seek to steal all three eggs for their own selfish means"

"Very well" Murtagh replied grudgingly. Although he completely disagreed with the notion he knew it would be foolish to argue with the King of the Dwarves infront of his own people.

"Do not worry, My Treasury is the most secure vault in the whole of Tronjheim, the Walls are impenetrable... Now come, let us feast you have travelled such a distance" Orik began to lead him through the crowd and the royal procession followed, taking one of the secret tunnels into the hollow mountain leading to the vast Dwarven Capital, Tronjheim.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **Eviern**

The long empty passageway began to narrow and a faint light could be spotted eminating at the far end. Eviern followed the passage, treading cautiously in an attempt to evade unwanted attention. The light grew brighter with each muffled step and anxiety began to rise within his gut. The words of his foster father a constant reminder running through his mind.

"The surface is no place for a dwarf!" But still Eviern pushed on defiantly until he came to the foot of a steep stairwell carved out of the rock. The light was so bright now it illuminated the black stone walls of the tunnel. He stared directly into the bright light for a moment causing his eyes to burn with severe discomfort. He clawed at his eye balls franctically , certain that he was loosing his sight completely but soon his eyes adjusted and he could see the steep stairwell once more. He bounded up the steps as fast as his short legs would carry him, all caution had faded from him only to be replaced by excitement and adrenaline.

The passageway opened up onto a grassy hillside, ahead he could see lush green rolling plaines stretching to the horizon, but to the West he spotted a strange structure made of a crystal that he did not recognise. He paused for a moment, taking in the serene beauty of the place. Without realising it, He was walking again towards the pillars set in a circular formation that seemed to sprout from the ground like trees. As he grew near the first thing he noticed was the ground within the formation was not lush emerald green as the rest of its surroundings. Infact it was pure black, The grass had died and the earth had turned to ashes.

In the centre of the formation a hodded figure knelt with its brow pressed to the ground as though in prayer although unsure what it might be, He was certain that it was no Dwarf. Eviern shuffled closer slowly to get a better view. Although heavily cloaked he was certain that he could make out the slender form of an elven female beneath the billowing black ash covered robe. Suddenly the creature lifted its head and Eviern froze in his tracks and slowly it turned its gaze in his direction. He could make out a youthful unblemished face with large glittering blue eyes but the creature did not seem to notice him, it looked straight through him as though he was not there. He backed off slowly and the creature turned its gaze from him...

And suddenly the eyes were back on him. Only this time he could feel a burning gaze piercing into him, his muscles froze in place making mobility impossible so instead he tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. He forced open his eyes, The creature was standing now and its hood had fallen back. Where before he had seen the youthful unblemished face of a young woman now he saw an ancient mangled face with warped features. The glittering blue eyes had turned pure black and tears of blood streamed down the creatures cheeks. It began to whisper in a coaxing tone.

"Eviern... Eviern... Eviern" Gradually the voice grew louder until it was shouting at him.

"EVIERN!"

Eviern shot up from his bed in terror. He was drenched from head to toe in sweat and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"EVIERN! Open this damned door!" Vora called in the distance as she wrapped her knuckles against the stone.

"You are screaming like a madman again!"

"Just a moment" He called in response, relieved that he was now able to form words once more. He swung his short legs over the edge of the cot and jumped down to cold stone floor below with a soft thud. He dressed quickly and began to examine himself in the stolen mirror which furnished his small chambers. Rather unusually for a Dwarf of his age, he was still yet to develop any facial hair leaving his chiseled jaw line exposed and his cheeks were smooth to the touch. His large warm brown eyes resembled two hazlenuts and his brown hair fell down to his waist in a single braid. Satisfied with his appearance he moved across the room towards the door where his little sister waited impatiently.

He quickly unbolted the lock and swung open the door. Suddenly he was face to face with Vora, a look of concern crossed her face which was unsual for her. She was his sister in all but blood as they were fostered together as children. She was the total opposite from him in both looks and personality. Her short cropped hair was Fire Red and her small slanted eyes resembled the colour of grass. Where his facial features were rounded, Hers were pointed and Where he was heavily muscled she was extremely slender.

"Took your bloody time" She mocked "Did you not know it is rude to leave a lady waiting?"

"Apologies Sister" He responded in the same mocking tone as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"What did you see this time?" She quizzed him.

"Much of the same " He responded after a moments silence. He did not wish to burden her with his problems so he attempted to avoid the details where possible.

"You do know they are just stupid dreams right?" She spoke with her usual innocence.

"Right" was the only response he could muster. Before he too had passed them off as dreams, but this one had felt as as fresh and real as any of the memories he had stored within the depths of his mind. The image of the warped face had planted itself firmly filling him with dread. Vora turned from him and headed down the corridor, She called over her shoulder as she walked.

"Come brother, Svirk has sent for us. I hear he has a job of utmost importance for us". Eviern chased after her struggling to keep up with her strides. As he walked towards the large cavern where their Foster Father resided he wondered what plan The Smuggler was hatching there this time. He was certain it must be something big if it involved his two most skilled agents. Svirk had a hundred Dwarves on his pay roll but he reserved his young proteges for only the most challenging of tasks and it had been a long time since their services had been required.

The blood thirsty guards lifted their axes and stood aside instanly as they approached the cavern entrance. Their foot steps echoed as they descended the short flight of stairs to the chambers below, Eviern led the way guarding his sister from harm. Although Svirk had never harmed either of them he still did not trust the man and he often yearned for the day that he would be free of his control.

As they entered the room they noticed Hvirk was alone, seated upon his massive granite throne which was carved out of the Northern cavern wall. Behind which Eviern knew a complex series of smugglers tunnels had been carved into the rock that stretched as far as Orthiad and Galfni. It was because of his ownership of these tunnels that Svirk was renowned amongst his kind as a Master Smuggler. They had even once heard a rumour that one passage led to the surface. He and Vora had adventured into the tunnels often as children in search of the mystery passage, much to Svirks displeasure. As they approached the throne they fell to their knees before Svirk and a long moment passed before he adressed them.

"Children... Children. Come closer let me look at you" They did as commanded and move to the foot of the throne. Eviern looked up at the old mischevious pretender seated upon his Throne of Lies with a cold glance. his face was mostly covered in tufts on thick grey hair, only his beady black eyes and large bulbous nose were visble.

"It saddens me that i have not seen you of late, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me my Son" He spoke sharply returning Evierns cold glance. When Eviern did not respond Svirk turned his attention towards Vora.

"Vora.. My darling. Your loyalty to me could never be doubted" She have him a proud smile and he continued to speak.

"Tell me children, Do you remember all that i have taught you?"

"Yes Father" They repeated in unison.

"Then tell me, How many vaults are their hidden below this city that are impenetrable to a knurla trained in our arts?" Eviern thought on the question for a moment but the answer was obvious to him.

"The Kings Vau-"

"None can withstand!" Called Vora instantly interrupting him.

"Good answer!" called Hvirk, clearly impressed by his daughters enthusiasm. Eviern knew exactly where this was heading and he instantly began to argue.

"The Kings Vault is guarded around the clock by the kings personal guard, it is considered treason to be within five and fifty paces of the entrance! How do you expec-"

"Silence!" The old man shouted rising to his feet " I never had you marked for a coward boy"

"It would be suicide!" Eviern argued as his temper began to flare.

"Correct!" Said the dwarf. Although his mouth was concealed Eviern was sure he wore a large smirk beneath the matted hair.

" On any normal day you would surely be caught and beheaded before you could ever tamper with the lock. But today is no normal day. Today is the day of the Anniversary celebration. King Orik is hosting a grand feast in the name of The Red Rider who will be here within the hour meaning his personal guard and everyone of importance will all be attending to them" Hvirk stopped only to drain the cup of ale he had in his hand but soon he continued to speak.

"I received a copy of the guard detail for the night and have generously paid the rookie soldiers tasked with guarding the vault to disappear for twenty minutes when the feasting begins. In that time you two must breach the vault and locate the Kings Royal seal and bring it here to me"

Eviern bowed his head. The plan seemed straight forward enough to him and he knew he had pulled off jobs of much greater difficulty in the past. He had never failed to gain acess to a vault and he was growing increasingly more determined that this fact was not going to change.

"Very well father. It will be done" Eviern responded.

"Do not fail me boy" Hvirk spat instantly and Eviern turned to leave the cavern with Vora at his heels.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. The Red Rider had arrived before noon astride his Giant Red Dragon and the city was buzzing with gossip. Vora had been fascinated by the idea of going to see them in the flesh as she had heard all of the tales, But Eviern had little to no interest in them. The way he saw it, Dragons were wild ravenous beasts and they were best left in their state of extinction.

So instead he passed the entire day scouting the entrance to the tunnels leading to the vaults below the city, the streets had begun to empty as people travelled to the great hall to attend the feast and Vora joined him shortly afterwards. They both sat crouched in an ally between two shops with their eyes fixed on the stone door across from them waiting for the sign.

Suddenly the door burst open and four disgruntled soldiers streamed out. The first three were arguing amongst themselves for a while but soon they headed off up the street and out of sight. The fourth lingered by the door for a moment. He removed a rock from his pocket and stooped to place it against the frame of the door propping it open slightly. Once satisfied that the tunnel was acessible he trotted up the street in pursuit of his comrades.

Eviern knew he had no time to loose. He was already convinced that they were free of unwanted attention so he gestured to Vora to follow him. They moved across the street sticking to the shadows where possible. As they reached the entrance they slipped inside carefully. Eviern had studied the Map of these Vaults countless times and now he knew them like the back of his hand, he led the way through the tight narrow tunnels towards the largest of the fifteen vaults.

The door was made of solid bronze, carved with glyphs of the Dwarven language that he could not make out. Svirk had taught him many things, but reading was not one of them. The lock was of ancient design unlike anything he had worked on before. Unfazed by a new challenge he laid out his tools on the ground and began to work on the lock with his torsion wrench and half diamond pick. The lock was very complex made up of a series of pins.

After what seemed like an age the lock clicked and the door swung inwards of its own accord. He stared with amazement at his handiwork for a moment but he knew that little time remained. Vora ventured into the vault and he followed cautiously. The vault consistened of two chambers.

"We have to split up you take the left, I will take the right" Vora nodded and headed through the open door to the left chamber soon disappearing from sight, Eviern stepped into the right chamber and instantly began to scan his surroundings. The room was empty besides a large carved desk which stood at the back. The desk was sprawled with a number of important looking documents. He began to clear the desk searching for the metal figure that the king pressed into wax to seal his letters and decrees. He overturned an unsealed document with fresh ink entited 'Freedom to Trade' and tossed it aside. Suddenly a glint caught his eye, before him on the table was their prize, the steel figure beset with diamonds with the crowned symbol of the Durgrimst Ingeitum clan on the bottom side.

He grabbed the figure stuffing it into his pocket as he turned to run for the door. The sooner they were out of this place the better. He called out to Vora as he reached the centre chamber.

"Come sister i have what we came for !"

"Wow, Evi you have got to see this" she spoke with a mesmerized tone unfamiliar to him.

"There is no time! Come... Quickly now!" He raised his voice in an attempt to reason with her. She snapped out of her daze and after a short moment she had joined him in the passage. He took her arm leading her through the winding tunnels and back out onto the street making sure the door was sealed shut behind them. As they headed south towards the Caverns Eviern noticed a lone tall hooded man strolling up the street towards them from the Great Hall. He looked at the ground avoiding the strangers gaze and continued to pull Vora behind him. As they passed Eviern noticed a stunning red longsword hung from the mans hip. Worried that they may be confronted by the Red Rider himself he picked up the pace and soon they had left the man long behind.


End file.
